A Rockstar Gone Good?
by XxDoncellaxX
Summary: This is a Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life based fanfic. Don't know who's gonna be the bachelorette, but I'm using an OC. A rockstar's helicopter crashes, and he washes ashore in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Rated T to be safe. Some Short Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__This is my second fanfic, and it's another Harvest Moon fanfiction. Yes, I will eventually do something that isn't Harvest Moon related, but for right now, I just want to do things that are Harvest Moon related. I decided to make this one A Wonderful Life based... It's got on original character, and it goes by the AWL time as well. The land that my character lives on is a bit changed...Oh, and I don't know who the character is going to marry, but I'm going to make the main character a male, with an interesting background that will be explained throughout the story. Please read and review, and also, I do NOT own any of Harvest Moon's ideas, plots, or, or characters, but the original character used in this is mine, and he's a work in progress. Okay, that's all, I guess. I haven't played AWL for awhile, since I don't own it anymore, so if I get something off, don't be the least bit afraid to point it out to me. Oh, and this is rated T because of language, and possibly some other stuff. _

.:::Chapter One: Forget-Me-Not?:::.

"Erk..." Alucard tried to move, but pain shot through his whole body. "Ow..." he groaned, and decided not to even move. He felt something warm and white under his body, and at his feet and his ankles, he felt something cold come and go. He couldn't open his eyes to see what it was. He didn't want to open his eyes to see what it was. He could feel sunshine on his eyelids, and he knew it would hurt his eyes if he opened them. He just lay there, wherever he was at, and didn't move. He thought back to what had happened for him to end up in this situation.

It was a crash, of some sort. It wasn't a boat crash. He couldn't remember getting on a boat. After all, he was terrified of boats, and would never get on one... It was a plane crash... No, not a plane crash... A helicopter crash. Things were starting to come back to him, but not fast. He could remember the screams of three other guys, and the pilot of the helicopter. What else had happened? He couldn't remember for the life of him. He was on a helicopter with who? He remembered. It was his brother, Damien, and his two best friends, Alexander and Joshua... That was it. Those were his best friends, and his bandmates. Yes, he was in a band known as Desolate Encloser... A rock band, and they were using a helicopter as a form of transportation to an oversea concert... Was that it? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? He wanted to believe that he was right, but he wasn't sure if he could trust his mind at the time. After all, he did have a splitting headache, which throbbed.

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of what was probably an elderly woman saying, "Oh, dear."

Alucard wanted to open his eyes, but still, his mind told him not to open his eyes, so he didn't.

After a few minutes, he felt something poke him in the ribs. Once, twice, three times.

"Oww...." Alucard groaned. Whatever was poking him hurt, badly, and he wanted it to stop.

"Oh, dear, oh dear," he heard the old woman again, and then the poking started back, this time a little bit harder.

It was the old woman poking him. _Nasty old lady... STOP!!! _Alucard thought he'd spoken the words but he was pretty sure that it just came out as, "Erk.... Uhg..."

"Hello?" he heard the voice again.

"Hm..." Alucard wondered if the crash had made him messed up in the head, because he couldn't find the strength to speak actual words.

"I must go find someone," the old lady mumbled.

She was gone, or Alucard was pretty sure that she was gone. He was alone now, and could barely find the energy to think, which didn't help the fact that it was now painful to breath.

After what seemed like forever, Alucard felt a really warm hand on his shoulder, and he felt himself being rolled over onto his back. At this point, Alucard barely opened his bright amber colored eyes. It burned, so he quickly shut them.

"Can you talk? Can you tell me how you got here?" He heard a man's voice.

"Bleh... Erk... Crash...." Alucard groaned. It was cold. He hadn't realized it before, but now he realized that it was extremely cold. "Cold...." he groaned.

"Of course, we need to get you inside... Can you tell me your name, boy?" he heard the voice ask.

"Al... Alu," Alucard coughed, and then whined. "Alucard," he finally managed to spit out.

"Oh... Poor young man. Is he going to make it?" the old lady spoke now.

"I'm not sure... He might have a concussion, and possibly hypothermia... I'm not sure... Let's get him to the Villa, where it's warm... I'm sure we can round up some clothes for him as well," the man spoke.

Alucard groaned, and then coughed when he felt himself being lifted up. He felt himself being carried, uphill, and then heard a door open and the sound of a piano. "Ow...." he groaned, and the piano stopped.

"Oh, is he alive?" he heard a young girl's voice.

"Yes... But we need to get him near a fire, and out of these clothes," the man said.

"Of course. I get Sebastian and Grandma," the girl said. Alucard heard some more doors opening and closing, and then felt himself being moved again.

He felt the cold that surrounded him disappear, and then warmth fill his body. The pain lessened, and he sighed, and finally opened his eyes, and gasped.

There was a doctor, with a cyborg type eye, that was wearing a doctor's coat and underwear standing over him.

"Hello. I'm ... How are you feeling, Alucard?" the man asked.

Alucard blinked. It was real, and it wasn't his mind.

He saw two old ladies, both with jolly expressions on their faces walk over next.

"Oh, you're alive. I was so scared you were dead when I found you. I'm Nina," the old lady with the red cap said.

"I'm Romana, and I'm going to make you some soup to eat. I'm sure you're starved," the other old lady was about to move, when an older man stepped in front of her.

"I'll make it, . You don't need to worry your self," he said.

Romana frowned. "I can make soup myself, Sebastian," she insisted.

The man shook his head though, and the old woman sat down, and the man left.

"Uhm, hi, I'm Lumina," the young girl smiled sheepishly.

Alucard swallowed and then pushed himself up, and ran a hand though his messy, sand filled, chestnut colored hair. He must've been on a beach earlier. "Uhm... I'm Alucard," he spoke in a hoarse voice.

"You were out for a few hours. We didn't know if you were going to wake up," said.

Alucard frowned. He didn't remember passing out or anything... Maybe he was drifting in and out of consciousness the whole time and didn't realize it. "I... I think I'm okay, now," he mumbled.

"You're a bit bruised up... Can you remember what happened?" asked.

"I was in a helicopter crash... Was anyone else on shore with me?" Alucard's voice was still weak, and cracked, and he spoke in almost a whisper.

"No, there wasn't. How many other people were on the helicopter with you?" asked.

"Four, counting the pilot... It went down, I guess. Don't know when or how," Alucard shrugged, and laid back down, pulling the blankets of the bed that he was lying on up to his chin.

"We'll keep an eye out. You don't need to go back to sleep," said.

"I know," Alucard sighed. He wanted to get out of bed, but he was afraid that he didn't have the strength yet. "It's Fall, Day 6th, right?" he asked.

"Yes," answered.

Sebastian came back in with a bowl of soup and a table type thing, and smiled. "Sit up, sir?" he asked.

Alucard did as told, and then Sebastian sat the tray in his lap.

Alucard stuck a spoonful of the soup in his mouth. It was a bit hot, but he didn't mind. It tasted pretty good.

"So, where did you come from?" Romana asked.

"Uh... America..." Alucard said, uncertainly.

"Oh... You're far away from home," Romana sighed.

"Where... Where am I now?" Alucard asked.

"You're in Forget-Me-Not Valley," Romana smiled.

"Forget-Me-Not Valley??? I've never heard of it," Alucard mumbled.

"Not many people have," said.

"It's a really peaceful, and comfortable place to be though," Lumina grinned.

"Erm... Okay. Any idea how I get home?" Alucard asked.

The room went silent at the question. "Well. There aren't any boats or anything that ever come around here that lead to America, so I guess you're here to stay!" Romana said.

Alucard's eyes widened. "Erm... I don't have any money with me, my wallet was in the helicopter... I can't pay for a house or anything," he shook his head.

"Oh, that's okay... You can stay here and within a few days, we can find you a nice place to live, and you'll get settled eventually," Romana smiled.

Alucard was finished eating, so he moved the tray, and Sebastian came and got it, and took it out of the room. He sighed, and frowned. "Is that my only option?" he asked.

"I don't see any other options available... You could go try and live in Mineral Town, which isn't that far away, but it's bigger, and a bit more expensive to make a living in," said.

"I'll stay here.... You don't mind having me here? I'll get out in look in a couple of days, when my bruises are healed," Alucard said. He tossed the blankets off of him, to find that he was dressed in baggy khaki pants, and a olive green sweater, and black socks. "Mind if I take a look in the mirror?" he asked.

"I don't mind having you here at all, dear. And yes, you can look in the mirror," Romana smiled.

"Do you need to use my cane? Or do you think you can walk?" Nina asked.

Alucard tossed his legs over the bed and smiled. "I think I've got it," he answered.

"Okay," Nina nodded.

stood up when Alucard did, and walked behind him as he walked.

Alucard didn't have much trouble walking. His legs were sore, and he stumbled a few times, but he was okay, other than that. He peered into the mirror, and frowned. He had a scratch on his chin, a big bruise on his left cheek, and a huge bruise on the center of his forehead. His dark brown hair, which had orange blonde high-lights was caked with sand, and needed combing. He looked rough, but he didn't feel all that bad. He pulled up his sweater sleeve to reveal a few more bruises and cuts. "Yeah, I think it might be best if I wait a couple of days before I get out," he mumbled.

"Okay. Oh, I know! You need new clothes, so you can go on the eighth and get a few outfits from Van. I'll give you the money. The clothes that you have on really don't fit," Romana said.

"If you really want to..." Alucard didn't really like accepted other people's money, especially people that he didn't know.

"I insist on it... And then when you get settled in, you can go to Mineral Town and buy yourself some better clothing," Romana said.

"How... How do I get money?" Alucard asked.

"Oh, you can volunteer at the bar, or at the inn, or you can help out on Vesta's farm... Eventually, you can open up your own store or something," Romana smiled.

"You can also forage for things in the dig site, which you will see eventually, and sell them to the townfolks, or to Van," added. The doctor had sat back down now.

"Okay... Can I wait a couple of days as well before I meet anyone?" Alucard asked.

"Of course. You can go buy some clothes from Van, and then come back and get fixed up, and dressed, and then Lumina can take you around to meet everyone. I would, but I'm afraid I move kind of slow," Romana smiled.

"I don't mind taking you to meet people," Lumina smiled.

Alucard was suddenly very thankful that the people at the Villa were nice. He turned around and smiled brightly. "Thank you all so much," he said.

"Aw... You're a sweet young man. I'm sure you won't be any trouble at all, and during your stay, you can keep Lumina company, as well," Romana smiled.

"Yeah. Do you play any instruments?" Lumina asked.

"Oh, I was actually in a band... That's who the people on the helicopter with me were. They were my band mates. I can play just about any rythm instrument, as well as guitar, and bass, and I'm okay with the piano," Alucard smiled.

"Oh... You'll get along with Gustafa very well then, and Lumina. They're the musicians in the town," Nina smiled.

"I might be able to show you a few things on the piano... I don't own any other instruments though," Lumina smiled.

"That sounds great," Alucard nodded. He then headed back to the bed, and sat down.

"How old are you, young man?" Nina asked.

"Oh, I'm nineteen," Alucard asked.

"I guess I need to get back to the city," said. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on both you, and Miss Romana, Alucard," he added, before he got up and walked out.

Nina glanced at the clock, which read 7:30pm... "I need to get back to my home as well. I'll come visit one day," she said, before she, too walked out.

"Well, welcome to Forget-Me-Not Valley, Alucard. Sebastian is most likely cooking, and should be done soon, and if you're still hungry, you can eat," Romana stood up, and so did Lumina. "You should really at least try dessert," she added.

"I'll come down for dinner if nothing else. Is this my room?" Alucard asked.

"Oh, yes... The wardrobe has a couple of more outfits that you can change into as well," Romana pointed to the wardrobe.

"Do you mind if I take a shower after dinner?" Alucard asked.

"You can take a shower, and get different clothes if you want," Romana said. "I'm going to head downstairs now," she added.

"I am as well," Lumina said.

"Okay," Alucard said.

Romana opened the door, and they both left, leaving Alucard alone.

"Forget-Me-Not Valley, huh? Weird name. Friendly people... New resident... This is going to be extremely different from the life I'm used to," he mumbled. "A rockstar turning into a valley boy. That doesn't happen every day..." he added.

_**A/N: **__Okay, I'm done with Chapter One, yay! Just wanted to add that Desolate Enclosure is a made up band, and a made up band name, just so that people won't think this is some band and Harvest Moon crossover. It's not. There's not going to be much info about Desolate Enclosure throughout this story. He'll probably talk about his band members some though._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Okay. So I've made Alucard's brother's story. Anyway, in the Author's Note on that story, I mentioned that I'm changing this story's calendar to the twenty-eight day calendar. I know, that might be a bit confusing. Normally, I won't change stuff in a story, I'll just point out that something's off, but I won't change it. I'm changing this because if not, the weird calendar between brothers that are in the same time, just different places, gives me headchache. Sorry, people._

_Oh, and this is to explain Alucard in better detail. He has mahogany eyes that are almost red, and his hair resembles the hair of the main character of A Wonderful Life, but it's longer, and darker, and messier, with blonde highlights. He's tall, and to give a comparison, the bachelorettes will go up to his chin. _

_I don't own Harvest Moon. I also hate introductions, so this chapter might be kind of short. This story might have short chapters, plainly. Sorry. _

_--------------------------------------------------_

_*Fall Day 9*_

It was the day after Alucard had bought some clothes from the man known as Van. Van was a fat man, and he intimidated Alucard at first. He turned out to be really nice, but kind of money hungry.

Now, Alucard was awake, and had just got finished eating breakfast. He was dressed in a white tank top, with a black button up shirt over it, and dark blue jeans, along with black boots. The bruises on his face had healed, almost completely. If you looked closely, you could still see them though.

Today, Alucard would finally be going to meet all the people of Forget-Me-Not Valley. Lumina would lead him around the town, and some of the other areas. He was ready now, and sitting on one of the sofas downstairs in the Villa. He had an orange cat in his lap, and a white cat right beside him. They were Romana's cats, but they'd taken a fast liking to him.

"Are you ready?" Lumina came down the stairs, and walked to the door.

"Yep," Alucard nodded, and followed Lumina outside, and down the hill that the Villa was on.

She led him to a small building that had a sign that read, "Blue Bar," on the top. "I'll let you go in. Sorry, but this place kind of smells like alcohol, and I don't like the smell that much," Lumina said.

"Okay," Alucard nodded, and went in.

"Oh, are you new? Or are you from the city?" a pretty girl with blonde hair was behind the bar, washing the counter. She stepped out from behind the bar though, and walked over to him.

"I'm Muffy. Who are you?" She asked, giggling. She was really pretty, and seemed friendly.

"Oh, I'm Alucard. I'm new. I kind of washed up on shore here, and am staying with right now," Alucard explained.

"Oh... I think I've heard something about you. I didn't know you were my age or anything, though," Muffy smiled.

"Who is it, Muffy?" a door opened an an older man with a ponytail walked in.

"Oh, Griffin, this is Alucard. He's new. Alucard, this is Griffin," Muffy smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," Griffin nodded. "Stop by here if you ever need to have a drink and relax."

"Okay," Alucard nodded, and then left.

Next, he was led to the inn, which was apparently called Inner Inn. A couple walked out, along with a blonde guy, and a red headed girl.

"I'm Tim. This is my wife Ruby, our son, Rock, and our guest who's staying here, Nami," the man expained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ruby bowed her head.

"What's up? I guess you probably don't believe that these people are my parents," Rock grinned.

Alucard shrugged.

"Hey," Nami said, simply, before walking back inside.

"Sorry. It takes her time to get used to people," Tim frowned.

"It's okay," Alucard said.

"Well, stop by, and Ruby can teach you some recipes, and things like that," Tim said.

"Or, we could hang out. It's good to have a guy my age around," Rock said.

Alucard nodded. He was then led to a small house, where Nina and an old man came outside.

"Galen, this is the boy I found on the beach," Nina said. "His name is Alucard," she added.

"Hm. So you're new?" the old man, Galen said.

"Yes, sir," Alucard nodded. He felt kind of nervous around the old man.

Next, he was introduced to a family, that included a woman who worked in the city, a man who was an athlete, and their son.

"Hello! I'm Hugh! I bet I can outrun you," the little kid said.

Alucard smiled. "I'm Alucard."

"I'm Chris," the woman said, bowing her head.

"I'm Wally. If you ever need to get in shape, come to me," he said.

Alucard nodded.

Afer that, Lumina stared at a weird looking house that was down the hill from the Villa, along with some trailer with a weird metal thing outside of it.

"There's some pyrotechnicians, and an artist down there. They're weird. You can go meet them, and I'll wait," Lumina smiled.

"Okay, but how do I get in that one house?" Alucard asked.

"There's a rope," Lumina said. "Tug on it, and they'll come down," she explained.

Alucard walked down to the house, and did as Lumina said.

"Come up," a rough voice croaked.

_So I'm going to have to climb the rope? _Alucard sighed, and then proceeded to climb the rope. He found himself faced by two old twins, one with a smiley face shirt, the other with a flower shirt.

"Who are you?" the one with the flower shirt asked.

"I'm Alucard, I'm new here," Alucard felt uncomfortable, but he was trying his best not to show it.

"Oh, I'm Patrick," the one with the flower on his shirt said.

"I'm his brother, Kassey," the other one said.

"Okay, I'm pleased to meet you both," Alucard forced a smile. He really wasn't, though. He was terrified. "I've got to meet some more people, so I'm going to go," he said.

"Okay. Well, come to us, and we'll play some games with you," Kassey smiled.

"Okay," Alucard said, before he slid down the rope, and landed on his feet on the ground. He then walked down to the trailer, where a big black guy was standing outside.

He was scary looking, and he had a mean look on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was staring at the weird thing outside of his house.

"Uhm, hi? I'm-" Alucard jumped when the man trurned and faced him.

"I'm Cody... I've heard about you," he said.

"I'm Alucard," Alucard said, backing up.

"You seem okay, so feel free to stop by..." Cody said, before leaving to go inside.

Alucard then walked back up to Lumina and frowned. "Okay... That was weird, kind of," he said.

Lumina laughed. "Sorry, but you have to meet everyone in town," Lumina said.

They started walking again, and Alucard jumped when a cave man looking guy with flies surrounding him ran up to them.

Lumina whimpered, and backed up behind Alucard.

"You give me food?" the man asked.

"Uh... I don't have food. Go away," Alucard said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, okay," the man turned and ran off.

Alucard turned to Lumina. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm so scared of him. He stays in the woods, but sometimes he comes to town to try to get food or money to return to his home in PoPo Valley," Lumina said.

"Oh," Alucard's eye twitched, and they began to walk again.

Lumina led him to a yurt, where a guy was sitting outside playing a guitar. "Hey? Are you new?" the guy stood up, and walked over to Alucard. "Hey, Lumina," he added, nodding at Lumina.

"Yeah, I'm new... My name's Alucard," Alucard introduced himself.

"I'm Gustafa. I kind of stay around here, and play my guitar," the guy smiled.

"Sweet," Alucard smiled.

"Do you play?" Gustafa asked.

"I do, actually," Alucard said.

"Yeah, he was in a band before his helicopter crashed, and he ended up here," Lumina smiled.

"Oh? That's cool, man. We can hang out and play sometime," Gustafa nodded.

"Definitely," Alucard grinned.

"Okay, well, I'll let you get back to meeting the folks of the town," Gustafa waved, and Lumina led Alucard across a bridge, and to a farm.

"This is Vesta's Farm," Lumina said.

A big lady, with orange hair walked out, along with a man with wavy black hair.

"Hello? I'm Vesta. I guess you're new!" the woman grinned. "This is my brother, Marlin. There's a girl named Celia that's helping out on the farm around here as well. She's in the garden," Vesta said.

Marlin didn't talk. He just nodded his head at Alucard.

Lumina led Alucard over to the garden, and a girl with dark brown hair turned around and smiled. "Oh, hello? I'm Celia," she smiled timidly.

"I'm Alucard. I'm new to this place," Alucard smiled.

"Okay... It's nice to meet you," Celia smiled brightly, and bowed her head.

Lumina then led Alucard up the hill, following the river to a waterfall, and a tent.

Two people came out of the tent. A female with wavy blonde hair, and an older man with black hair.

"Who's this, Lumina?" the man asked.

"This is Alucard. He's new," Lumina smiled.

"Okay, I'm Carter, and this is my colleague, Flora," the man explained.

"Hello," Flora smiled.

"Come to this place, and you can dig for fossils, and old stones if you want to," Carter pointed to some stairs that led into the ground.

"Okay. That sounds cool," Alucard nodded.

Lumina led him back across the bridge, and to what seemed to be an unoccupied farm, with a barn, a pasture, a coop, another two buildings, and two houses.

"This is where Takakura lives. He used to live on this farm with one of his friends, but the friend passed away about five years ago," Lumina frowned.

An older man with a slightly slouched back walked out, and looked confused.

"This is Alucard. He's new, sir, and he's staying at the Villa right now," Lumina explained.

"Hm... Does he need somewhere to live?" Takakura asked.

"Uh, yeah," Lumina answered.

"He can stay here, if he's up to farming," Takakura said. "The other house still has some old furniture. There's some old tools still as well."

"What do you think, Alucard?" Lumina turned to Alucard.

"Uhm, I know nothing at all about farming, but I could give it a try," Alucard shrugged.

"I'll have to find you some gloves, and a rucksack," Takakura said.

"Okay," Alucard nodded.

"Do you need to know anything about any of the buildings?" Takakura asked.

"What's the one between the two houses?" Alucard asked.

"Oh, that's the storage and shipping room. You can store some stuff in the fridge in there, and you can ship your products, to earn money. You can also order things, leave the money, and I'll go get it from the city when I go," Takakura said.

"Oh, what's the building over there?" he pointed to a small wooden building near the coop.

"That's a horse stable. You can put three horses in there. You order the horses when I get money, and I get them for you," Takakura explained.

"Okay. Are you sure that you want me to stay here?" Alucard asked.

"I'm sure. My friend would love it if you took over his farm. This farm was his life," Takakura explained.

Lumina yelped, and grabbed Alucard's back when two dogs came onto the land, barking.

"Strays... You can keep one if you want," Takakura said, to Alucard.

Alucard stared at the two dogs. They were both orange, but one had pointed ears, and one had floppy ears. "Uh, the pointed eared one?" Alucard arched a brow.

"I'll take the other one to the city tomorrow. Name him," Takakura said.

"Erm... Kyo, I guess?" Alucard frowned.

"Okay. There's a dog house and bowl that you can use to put food in," Takakura explained.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," Alucard, petting Kyo, who walked over to him.

Lumina let go of his back, and relaxed.

"Lumina, I saw one weird looking house that we didn't go to," Alucard remembered the house that looked as if it had electricity on its roof.

"That's the scientist's house. He's creepy, and might get mad if you go in there. You need to wait until he comes outside to meet him," Lumina said.

"Okay..." Alucard nodded.

"Well, why don't we go tell Grandma that you found a place to live? She'll be sad that you're leaving, but glad that you get to get out on your own," Lumina smiled.

Alucard nodded, and they began the walk back to the Villa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__This story so needs to be redone, but I'm too lazy, so I'm not going to redo it. Anyway, I said that I was going to make it have the twenty-eight day calendar? I lied. It's going to be on the ten day calendar, because if not, it will confuse the hell out of me, even worse than two brothers on different calendars will. So, yeah, I don't own Harvest Moon._

.:::Chapter Three:::.

**Winter Day Two**

Fall was already over, and Alucard had now been living in Forget-Me-Not Valley for eight days. He'd managed to get some potatoes and other things planted, with Takakura's help, and he'd settled in fairly well. Takakura had bought him a young normal female cow, that already produced milk, as well as a horse. Alucard had went fishing and foraging, and visited the dig site, and sold his findings to Van, earning enough money to purchase a hen and a rooster.

Alucard had named his farm Peeko Farm. Well, he didn't really name it. Takakura had told him that was the old farm's name, so Alucard hadn't changed. And so far, Peeko Farm was doing pretty well.

It was now morning, and Alucard was tired, so even at ten in the morning, he was still fast asleep.

"Alucard! You need to get up, and take care of your farm!" Takakura banged on the door, and Alucard heard Kyo barking.

Alucard groaned, and rolled over. He was tired, and his arms were sore. "I don't wanna," he whined, pulling the blanket over his head.

The door opened, and Takakura walked in. "You need to get up. I'm not going to do your farm work for you. I need to go to the city," he said.

Alucard rolled over again, and stared up at the man. "Okay. I'll get up. You can leave now," he sat up, and yawned.

"Okay," Takakura nodded, and left.

Alucard considered just laying down and going back to sleep, but he realized that it probably wasn't the best idea. He really did need to get up, and get to work.

He stood up, and walked over to his kitchen area, and threw an egg in the frying pan. He fixed a sunny-side up, and ate it. He then changed into his farm clothes, which really weren't his style, in his opinion, and walked out the door.

It was cold, and the first thing Alucard felt was a snowflake land on his nose. He frowned, and sighed. He had to work, even in the freezing cold. He took his watering can out of his rucksack, and walked over to his crops. He watered them. The next thing he did was enter the chicken coop, and collect the egg, and put some more food down. He then walked over to the barn, where he milked his cow, and brushed the two animals fur.

By time he'd gotten done with all of his work, it was 12:30pm, and he was cold, and tired. He walked out of the barn, and was greeted by Kyo. He crouched and petted the dog.

He jumped back when the dog went crazy, and dashed to the entrance of the farm. Alucard looked to see Muffy and Celia walking up the path. They both stopped when Kyo barked at them.

Alucard ran over to them, and whistled at Kyo.

The dog glanced at his owner, and then walked back to his dog house.

"Sorry 'bout that," Alucard sighed.

"Oh, it's okay. I love dogs," Muffy smiled.

Celia looked kind of nervous.

"What brings you two here?" Alucard asked. He wished that he was in better clothes. His pants were covered in dirt.

"We wanted to see how your farm is doing!" Muffy smiled.

"Oh, okay. Well, see for yourself," Alucard pointed to the crops.

Celia smiled. "You're really good with plants. They're growing fast," she said.

Alucard scratched the back of his head. "Well, Takakura helped me yesterday," he admitted.

"Can we see your animals?" Muffy asked.

"Sure!" Alucard nodded, and headed for the barn. "I don't have too many, but by tomorrow, I should have enough to buy a sheep," he said, once they were in the barn.

Celia walked over to the horse, and petted him. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Oh, his name is Saturn," Alucard responded.

"And the cow?" Celia asked.

"Her name is Betty," Alucard answered.

Betty mooed, and walked over to Celia.

Celia giggled, and snuggled the cow. "You're animals are adorable," she said.

Alucard smiled. He glanced at Muffy, who still seemed kind of nervous.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Muffy glanced at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Never visited an animal farm," she smiled.

"Well, my animals are pretty nice. Kyo just attacked because he's very protective over this farm," Alucard smiled.

He jumped when he heard Kyo barking, loudly. "Speaking of being protective, what the hell is happening now?" he mumbled.

He ran out of the barn, Muffy and Celia following him, and noticed that the storage room door was ajar.

Kyo was standing in the entrance, barking loudly.

"The hell?" Alucard mumbled, and walked over to his dog.

The cave man was in the room, looking through the fridge.

"Hey, no! You get out of here!" Alucard snapped.

The cave man turned around. He had a small fish in his hand. "Food for me?" he asked.

Alucard sighed. "Okay, take it," he mumbled.

"Yay! Thank you," the cave man grinned, and then hurriedly left.

Alucard sighed, and walked back over to Muffy and Celia. He ran his hand through his hair, and frowned. "Sorry, about that. I thought I locked the door to that place," he said.

"It's fine! It was nice of you to let him have some food," Muffy smiled.

"It really was generous. Most people in town won't do that," Celia added.

"Meh, I don't care, as long as he leaves. I'll lock that thing tight so next time, he won't be able to get in," Alucard sighed.

"I think I need to get back to the bar, I have work to do," Muffy frowned.

Celia nodded. "I need to get back to Vesta, before she wonders where I'm at," she said.

"Okay, stop by whenever, as long as I'm here," Alucard smiled.

Both of the girls nodded, and then left.

Alucard sighed, and got out his fishing pole. It was time to fish.

----

Later that night, around 10:00pm, when Alucard had gotten tired of fishing, he decided to stop by the Blue Bar, and grab a few drinks. Surely it wouldn't hurt anything. He walked into the bar, and Muffy smiled at him.

"Are you here for a drink today?" she asked sweetly.

"Yep, I am," Alucard smiled.

He noticed that Gustafa was seated already, and he walked over and sat next to him. "What's up, Gustafa?" he asked.

"Oh, hello, Alucard. How are you?" Gustafa smiled, his normal hippie smile.

"I'm good, bro, I'm good," Alucard smiled.

"What will you have?" Griffin walked over to Alucard.

"Erm, one Moon Trip, please," Alucard said.

A few moments later, a drink was set down in front of him. He started drinking, and Muffy walked over to him.

"You're farm is really nice," she commented, speaking of earlier events.

Alucard nodded. "Thanks," he said.

"What have you did all day?" Muffy asked, running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Fished," Alucard said. "I don't stink, do I?" he asked.

"No, not at all," Muffy smiled.

"Nah, brother, you don't stink," Gustafa said.

"We need to come here, and play one day, ya know?" Alucard glanced at Gustafa.

Gustafa nodded.

"Griffen could play as well. It would be really fun," Muffy seemed to like the idea as well.

"That would be fun," Alucard nodded.

About three drinks later, Griffen shook his head when Alucard asked for another. "I think you've had enough for tonight," he said.

"Aw," Alucard sighed. He was feeling slightly buzzed. He swayed a bit in his seat, and then sighed. Well, maybe more than slightly.

"Are you gonna be able to make it home?" Gustafa asked.

"Of course," Alucard slurred a bit. Back where he came from, he'd only drunk once, and it was a simple beer, so having four drinks, with more alcohol in them was really getting to him.

Muffy looked worry. "I'm going to walk with you when you start to go home," she said, frowning.

"'Kay," Alucard nodded.

"Hey, it's nearing midnight, so I really need to get home," Gustafa stood up. He placed a hand on Alucard's shoulder. "Are you sure that you're going to be able to make it home?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you around," Alucard said.

Gustafa shrugged, and then left.

"Uhm, how are you feeling?" Muffy asked.

"Fine. I need to get home. Takakura's probably going to try and get me to wake up pretty early in the morning," Alucard stood, and swayed some more.

Muffy got out from behind the counter, and walked over to him. "C'mon," she smiled.

Alucard nodded, and began to walk. He didn't have to lean on Muffy or anything, but he stumbled a few times.

"At least my house isn't that far away, right?" Alucard grinned down at Muffy.

"Yeah," Muffy nodded.

They both stopped at the entrance to the farm, and Muffy sighed, kicking at the dirt with one of her heels.

"I'll see you around," Alucard mumbled.

"Okay. I might stop by your farm sometime," Muffy smiled, and started her walk back home.

Alucard walked to his house, and passed out on the bed.

**Winter Day Three**

Alucard was once again awaken by Takakura at 9:30am this time. He dressed, and got to work.

At noon, Van had his shop set up, so Alucard walked down to the shop, and sold all of his fish, and things from the dig site.

He earned a nice chunk of money, but before he could make it back to his house, he was greeted by Lumina yelling his name.

He turned to see the girl walking towards him. She stopped in front of him, and hugged him. Lumina was by far the person that was closest to Alucard. She always got really happy to see him. Alucard wasn't sure if she liked him as a big brother type, or as something more.

Alucard felt for her as a little sister, because in his opinion, since she was anywhere between five and seven years younger than him, he would feel like a pedophile if he liked her.

"Hey, Lumina!" he hugged her back, and smiled down at her.

"I haven't saw you in a couple of days," Lumina sighed, backing away now.

"Yeah, I've been fishing and visiting the dig site a lot," Alucard sighed.

"I haven't left the Villa as often. It's really cold," Lumina frowned.

"Oh, I'll agree there. It's a lot colder here than where I come from," Alucard said.

"Really? Are you doing okay then? It doesn't get the coldest till around day seven or eight," Lumina said.

"I'm doing fine. The clothes I wear are usually enough to keep me nice and warm," Alucard said.

"That's good. Are you busy?" Lumina asked.

"Not really, why?" Alucard tilted his head.

"I think we should go down to Gustafa's and play, if you're up to it," Lumina smiled brightly.

"Okay, that sounds good to me," Alucard grinned, and he and Lumina walked down to the yurt.

The day passed by pretty fast, as Alucard stayed in the yurt all day, with Lumina and Gustafa.

At about eight, Lumina stood, and sighed. "I need to get home. Auntie Romana will probably be expecting me soon," she said.

"Okay, later," Alucard waved.

"Peace, sister," Gustafa said.

Lumina hugged Alucard before she left.

Gustafa glanced at Alucard, and arched a brow. "You goin' with the little musician?" he asked.

Alucard's eyes widened. "No, of course not! I think she's too young for me," he shook his head.

Gustafa grinned. "Age is just a number, bro. She likes you a lot, and I can tell you like her too."

"I don't like her in that way! She's like my lil sister," Alucard frowned.

"Nah. I think that's just what you're saying. No one other than Rock is going to frown if you go with her," Gustafa sighed.

"I couldn't! That would be so wrong," Alucard shook his head. "And why would Rock frown?" he added.

"It wouldn't be wrong. And Rock would frown because he likes her. And aren't you and Rock around the same age?" Gustafa asked.

"I think he's a year older than me."

"See? There's nothing wrong with it. If you like the girl, spend time with her, and get her to fall for you, that's all there is to it!"

Alucard frowned. Maybe he did like Lumina. Not a lot. He could easily get over it by spending time with a different girl. He felt like such a perv at the time. He stood and waved. "I just remembered that I was supposed to order something today, so I really need to get home," he said.

"Alright. Peace, my brother," Gustafa waved.

Alucard walked home alone, trying to forget the idea of him liking Lumina. It was wrong, in his opinion. He would have to do something about it. He couldn't fall for her.


End file.
